ESTA CARTA QUE TE ENTREGO A TI
by LostNeko120
Summary: Es un Oneshort de hayate X Signum, A quien le guste esta pareja puede pasar a leerlo


**Bueno, antes de empezar quiero decir que esta historia es Hayate X Signum [pareja que no me gusta], esta historia la hice inspirada mientras escuchaba la canción Tsukiyomi ED de Yozakura Quartet y que esto que escribí va Dedicado a saizoouuuh [que nombre más raro] que me pidió esta historia por un comentario en mi otra historia, le dije que le haría esta, bueno espero que le guste.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Dasu-sensei[ahora decidí llamarlo así XD] por la ayuda que me está ofreciendo en los Fic que realizo y por aguantar mis errores literarios, también a rebecca-san por revisar el escrito cuando se lo pedí [aunque aún no me responde -_-U] y a las personas por ver y apoyarme en esto.**

 **MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, saben que si eso me perteneciera hubiera hecho la pareja de Hayate sea Carim, ya que Alicia está muerta o revivo a Alicia y Hago 3p no hay problema XD y hago el NanoFate como ley oficial jajajaja sin olvidad a Signum que es de Shamal.**

* * *

Era una tarde en la academia Logic **[a saber qué nombre le pongo yo a la academia]** en el salón de clases del 2-3 se encontraba una joven de cabellera castaña leyendo una carta que le había sido entregada momentos antes por una sempai peli rosa, que no dijo nada al dársela, solo se sonrojó y se fue con un semblante serio. La joven al ver la carta que ahora se encontraba en sus manos se dispuso a leerla mientras la luz del atardecer pasaba por la ventana se ese salón, el cual en ese momento se encontraba vacío, solo estaba ella y esa carta.

Para: Hayate.

Bueno, como sabrás, Hayate, yo no soy una persona muy expresiva que digamos y me cuesta mucho demostrarlo, por ello por más que pensaba una forma para decirte lo que siento solo logré escribirte esta carta para expresarte los pensamientos que rondaban en mi mente y porque en estas últimas semanas he actuado creo un poco extraña.

(En ese momento Hayate pensó en todas las veces que había visto a esa persona, ella cada vez que la veía se distanciaba de la conversación o buscaba la forma de cambiar el tema cuando quedaban ellas dos solas, como si estuviera buscado la forma de salir corriendo de ahí).

Por esto siento ser tan cobarde y decirte todo esto de esta forma y no decírtelo de frente, bueno no daré más rodeos a esto y comenzaré a decir lo que de verdad te quiero comunicar aunque sea de esta forma.

Hayate, ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?, ese día en el que empezaste en el club de música en tu primer año aquí, cuando entraste esa vez al salón pensé que estabas loca, en serio, ahora que lo pienso no podríamos estar más que seguros que tú y yo éramos polos completamente opuestos de una moneda. Tú atrajiste a todas las personas que estaban en el club con tu personalidad bromista y alegre, mientras yo era solo la seria presidenta del club de música.

(Hayate rio un poco al recordar el momento en el que se conocieron, ella había ido a ese club debido a que su mejor amiga rubia quería probar intentar entrar a la banda de la academia y como a la castaña le pareció interesante decidió ir con ella. Es ahí cuando conoció a esa persona especial para ella, a pesar del semblante serio que mostraba, sentía era muy amable y responsable y ayudaba a cualquier que tuviese un problema, eso era lo que a la castaña le gustaba de la presidenta).

Ese día eran dos las personas de primer año que se unían al club, una eras tú y la otra era Testarossa; en ese entonces en el club, antes de su llegada, solo éramos 4 los integrantes pero el cuarto integrante que era de tercer año se retiraba, por lo que estaba feliz de tener nuevas integrantes en la banda. Con el tiempo más me daba cuenta que éramos totalmente opuestas pero no incompatibles, como cuando le montaste esa broma a Testarossa con Subaru y Shari, en ese momento, cuando Testarossa se molestó, tuve que calmarla pero a mi esa broma me pareció muy divertida.

Hubo veces en las que salíamos tú y yo a solas debido a que esas veces los demás tenían cosas que hacer. A ti lo que te gustaba, en algunos aspectos para mí, me era algo por no decir un muy inconveniente problema cuando quería, por alguna razón pasar más tiempo contigo, esas cosas eran:

*A ti te gusta mucho hablar, yo solo te escuchaba ya que no soy una persona de muchas palabras.

* A ti te gusta comer todas las comidas que veas ¨cosa que me parece muy adorable¨, a mí también me gusta comer todo tipo de comida cuando estoy contigo pero lo que nos diferencia es que tú si sabes cocinar esa deliciosa comida y yo no.

*Tú eres muy alegre y bromista, a diferencia mía, que soy una persona sencilla, solitaria y algo seria "ok muy seria", pero a pesar de esa vivacidad y energía que muestras, tus intenciones son casi siempre otras cosas que nunca hallo entender, pero por alguna razón creo que a veces es necesaria, y esa tal vez esa sea otra cosa que nos diferencie.

(Hayate se sintió algo triste leyendo esta parte de la carta pensando "qué tonta esa persona al decir todo esto, si quería distanciarse de ella por ser tan diferente lo hubiera hecho antes, antes de haberse enamorado perdidamente de ella", iba a parar de leer aquella carta pero algo dentro de ella le decía que continuara leyendo, cuando se decidió a hacerlo vio algo que le quitó la tristeza que tenía y le saco una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro).

Pero a pesar de todas esas diferencias, ambas tenemos muchas cosas en común como lo tercas que somos o que cuando hacemos algo pensando en alguien importante para nosotras lo hacemos con toda la energía del mundo, yo por lo menos soy así cuando tú me pides algo , jajaja es algo vergonzoso de admitir.

Hayate, ¿te acuerdas ese día en el festival cultural en el que me invitaste a ver los puestos?, yo a decir verdad te iba a invitar para ir nosotras solas, pero tú al invitarme primero… me hizo muy feliz, pero mi mente me dijo que no me ilusionara, ya que pensé que invitarías a los otros miembros de la banda para ir, pero quién lo diría, que éramos solo nosotras dos caminando por la academia, como si fuera una cita. En realidad en ese entonces no sabía lo que sentía por ti, y en ese momento en que íbamos juntas mi corazón latía como loco pensando en qué decirte.

(Hayate se sonrojó mucho al leer esta parte, ya que ella en ese entonces ya sentía algo por la peli rosa, es por eso que la invitó ese día. Y vaya que le había costado mucho ya que Fate había aparecido por detrás de la castaña en el momento más inoportuno, justo cuando se dirigía a hablar con la presidenta, por suerte la rubia no sabía nada de la invitación y debido a eso Hayate tuvo que volver a buscar a la peli rosa después de la práctica para invitarla, lo cual resultó perfecto).

Pero tú me llevaste a rastras a la casa de los sustos que había hecho uno de los salones a pesar de que te asustas con facilidad, yo me la pase riendo viendo como cada vez que se aparecía un fantasma o un monstro te asustabas y te aferrabas de mí, acción que por cierto me pareció muy adorable. Al momento de salir de la atracción ya me había relajado, pero aun así mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero no me incomodaba, al contrario, me gustaba que ocurriera cuando estaba contigo.

Después de ese día me debatía qué era lo que sentía por ti, ya que era la primera vez que sentía esto por alguien, pero lo que me hizo dame cuenta de que lo que de verdad sentía era amor fue cuando un chico **[no se me ocurre a nadie para esto y de paso no quiero que nadie ahora gane odio hacia un personaje que coloque aquí ja jajá... ok, me callo continuo con la historia -_-u]** se te confesó, al parecer ese chico era un compañero de clases tuyo.

(Hayate se acordó en ese preciso instante de la confesión que recibió de ese chico que estudiaba con ella, pero nunca imagino que la peli rosa había escuchado la confesión, y se sentía muy mal por eso ya que pensó que por esa razón la peli rosa la evadió durante un tiempo antes de actuar extrañamente para luego entregarle la carta).

Ese día tuve la mala suerte de ver el momento en el que él se te declaraba detrás del gimnasio, ahora te preguntarás cómo era que estaba por ese lugar, bueno te estaba buscando con una excusa absurda sobre la práctica del club solo para hablar contigo. Ya que en ese entonces no pensaba si era amor o no, solo quería pasar tiempo contigo, pero tuve la desdicha de ver como ese chico se acercaba a ti para decirte que te amaba, en ese momento sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y estaba enojada, no contigo, no…, estaba enojada conmigo misma por dejar que ese hombre se te acercara.

En ese instante me di cuenta que lo que tenía eran celos, ¿celos por qué?, si no soy nada tuyo, ni tu mío, solo tenemos una relación de amigas, de kouhai-sempai, solo estamos en el mismo club de música. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta el por qué de estos celos, era porque te amaba y no quería que nadie se te acercara, nadie más que yo, lo sé soy muy posesiva y celosa, ahora me doy cuenta de ello pero es que solo tú eres la que me saca estos sentimientos, tú me has cambiado completamente, has puesto mi mundo de cabeza solo con tu presencia.

Por esto escribo esto, ya que como dije antes no tengo el valor de decírtelo de frente, pero te lo diré aquí, Te Amo, te amo como a nadie más en este mundo he amado antes, ahora que lo pienso creo que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi, jajaja que densa era en ese momento pero creo que aún lo soy y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y te quiero pregunta si tú quisiera pasar el resto de tu vida con esta seria sempai, si podrías amarme como yo te amo.

Siempre tuya Signum.

PD: si deseas responder mi confesión de esta carta para el momento de que la termines de leer estaré esperándote en el tejado de la escuela.

Hayate tomó sus cosas, que se encontraban todavía en su asiento, y salió corriendo del salón a toda prisa con lágrimas en los ojos y con la carta aun en la mano mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea de la escuela.

Cuando abrió de golpe la puerta de la salida del tejado, ya sin aire en sus pulmones, logró de alguna manera divisar ese cabello, ese cabello que resplandecía bajo el atardecer viéndose muy hermoso como a la vez muy solitario.

-¡SIGNUM!- gritó Hayate con la poca energía que le quedaba para llamar la atención de la otra chica, Signum al escuchar su nombre se volteó a ver a la persona que la llamó.

-Hayate...- murmuró Signum con un semblante triste mientras bajaba la cabeza para no ver a Hayate a los ojos.

-Dime, ¿es cierto?- preguntó la castaña con la voz un poco baja por la falta de aire mientras se enderezaba para ver a Signum.

-¿... Qué... cosa... es cierta?- preguntó Signum de manera nerviosa aun sin ver a los ojos de su kouhai.

-No te hagas la tonta, si es cierto lo que dice la carta- Hayate se limpió las lágrimas y, un poco molesta, se acercó a Signum.

-... Sí...- Signum solo logró articular eso en una voz muy baja pero escuchable para Hayate, seguía con la mirada gacha, tal vez por el miedo que la invadía.

-Signum mírame directamente a los ojos y dime, ¿es cierto todo lo de la carta?- Hayate tomó entre sus manos la cara de Signum para que la viera directamente a los ojos.

-¡Si!, es cierto, yo te am...- Signum no pudo terminar la fase porque Hayate en ese momento acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó largo rato, viendo después la necesidad de la falta de aire se separaron. Signum, totalmente sorprendida solo logró articular-Ha... ya… te ¿Por...qué?- preguntándose por que la castaña la había besado de esa manera.

-¿Aun preguntas eso?, tonta, esta es la respuesta a esa carta- dijo Hayate con una sonrisa en el rostro aun a unos centímetros de la cara de Signum.

-¿Es en serio, me amas?- preguntó la sempai aun incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es en serio Signum, te amo, te amo como a nadie más en este mundo- volvió a hablar Hayate para darle de nuevo un beso a Signum, un beso fugaz.

-¡Soy tan feliz!- exclamó la peli rosa cargando a Hayate para luego volver a besarla.

-Pero Signum aún no has preguntado la cosa más importante que no escribiste en la carta- volvió a hablar la castaña divertida en los brazos de Signum.

-Oh, cierto se me había olvidado- Sigmun bajó a Hayate al suelo y luego se arrodilló frente a ella diciendo- Hayate, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- con toda devoción que podía ofrecer hacia ella.

-¡Si!, quiero ser tu novia Signum- respondió felizmente abalanzándose en un abrazo rodeando el cuello de Signum.

-Te amo- habló la peli rosa correspondiendo al abrazo para luego darle un beso más.

* * *

 **Ok ya se terminó esta historia. A decir verdad no la quería escribir y sigo pensando que no debí hacerlo porque esta pareja no me gusta, pero lo hice porque me lo pidieron y si yo prometo algo lo hago aunque sea un poco tarde y con problemas personales y bloqueo.**

 **Para escribir esto necesite escuchar mucha música y comer azúcar para pensar en esto, pero para sorpresa mía esta historia la escribí de la nada con una facilidad enorme, en serio incluso yo misma me asusto con lo que hago y me odio al mismo tiempo [ que bizarro, ok no -_-U] bueno espero que les haya gustado y sigan la historia que estoy escribiendo la cual es El Ladrón de Corazones y ah por cierto pienso escribir dos One Short de NanoFate que surgieron de pronto cuando estaba caminado hacia la uni.**

 **Así que veré si lo escribo mientras escribo la que ya estoy trabajando, entonces los vemos para la próxima historia, espero que comenten ya que los comentarios son bien recibidos y si comenta continuo escribiendo XD y si no creo que parare, ja jajá eso depende de ustedes :3**

 **PD: si pensaron este oneshort era empalagoso no eran los unicos que los pensaron a mi tambien me sorprendio escribir algo tan empalagoso ya que yo no soy asi en realidad XD**


End file.
